Archivo Restringido
by Bel Uchiha
Summary: Es la razón de la mente contra la del corazón.Es...algo que fue creciendo.Es su deber proteger al presidente.Pero es su querer estar juntos.Sasusaku.CAP.2 SUBIDO!Mal día-mi primera clase en vivo!
1. Chapter 1

**Archivo Restringido**

**Introducción: **el presidente de Japón es protegido como de costumbre, pero por buenas fuentes, se pudo saber sobre la existencia de un complot para asesinarlo, y hay motivos para creer que hay un infiltrado en el gobierno. La sección secreta se encargara del asunto, en ella se encuentra el mejor detective de sección especial, con apenas 21 años, el joven es todo un experto. Ahora, al parecer la primera dama, tiene un romance oculto, y alguien tratara de inculpar al amante de esta mujer, ¿los agentes Haruno y Uchiha podrán descubrirlo a tiempo?...

**Notas: **para los fanáticos del NaruHina, no se preocupen, porque esta es la pareja secundaria…

**Cap. 1 – primeras sospechas, y una novata entra al negocio.**

Todo estaba listo para partir a la junta del presidente, Kiba Inozuka, y su esposa, la primera dama, Hinata Hyuga. Todo en orden, los guardaespaldas y policías rodeaban el perímetro, mientras que la zona de reunión había sido completamente examinada, los franco tiradores se encontraban en el techo del edificio, esperando algún momento extraño e inadecuado.

Todo salía a la perfección…

-el "Águila" subió al coche junto a "lucero", ambos ya se encuentran esperando.-unos hombres controlaban el movimiento de la pareja de gobierno, todo dicho, obviamente, en claves, para que si su señal fuese interceptada, no pudieran entender los códigos.

-bien, manténgase alertas.-la limusina negra arranco y dejo atrás la casa presidencial.

Kiba se encontraba tranquilo, acariciando a su inseparable perrito, Akamaru, mientras que Hinata se dedicaba a observar por la ventanilla del automóvil.

**Hinata: **di-disculpa, Kiba-kun…-dijo ella llamándolo, a lo que el reacciono mirándola.-pe-pero quería decirte que… después iré a la casa de la playa, creo que un descanso me vendría bien…-dijo la mujer algo entrecortada, Kiba solo asintió con la cabeza.

**Kiba: **bien, opino igual-dijo el mostrando una débil sonrisa-sabes…cuando bajemos deberíamos al menos tomarnos de las manos, no crees?-pregunto sin mirar a su esposa, a decir verdad hace ya unos dos años que su relación no era la misma, varias cosas habían cambiado, su trato, era una de ellas.

Kiba se había convertido en presidente recién ese año, y su forma de actuar había cambiado.

**Hinata: **me…me parece bien…-dijo ella sin voltear a verlo.

La reunión transcurrió como todas, tranquilamente complicada, en fin, nada de atentados ni nada por estilo.

Luego de esto, ambos se dirigieron a la casa en la playa, siempre seguidos de una gran cantidad de policías y protectores.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una chica de cabellos rosados entro en un edificio de varios pisos, el edificio de la policía, pero la sección secreta.

Tenia una blusa blanca con los primeros dos botones sin abrochar, un saco negro con una pequeña flor rosa al costado abajo, y un pantalón algo ajustado, pero nunca demasiado, ya que ella no era de vestirse vulgarmente.

Al entrar noto varias miradas posarse sobre ella, era natural, su belleza no pasaba desapercibida, sus pelos rosas resaltaban, sus ojos verdes jade que irradiaban tranquilidad, y una buena altura, sin mencionar sus curvas, que eran notorias.

Buscaba el cuarto siete, se supone que hoy era su primer día de trabajo, bueno, en realidad debería presentarse a su "maestro", por decirlo de cierta forma, en realidad era su superior, ella quería estar en la sección secreta, a eso me refiero, tratar de ser agente encubierto, o guardaespaldas, pero jamás había hecho algo parecido, así que necesitaba un profesor, ¿y quien mejor que un superior de tan buen rango como el que le habían asignado?

Llego a una recepción, pero no había nadie que pudiera ser una secretaria, entonces se percato de la presencia de un hombre a su lado al este hablarle.

**¿?: **Disculpe, señorita, pero, ¿necesita algo en lo que la fuerza de la juventud pueda ayudar?-dijo el chico de allí, con un extraño corte de cabello e inmensas cejas, la pelirosa se fijo en su identificador, y leyó su nombre: "Rock Lee".

Noto la vista del chico recorrerla parte por parte, eso la molesto un poco.

**Pelirosa: **no lo creo…oh…pero si puedes decirme donde queda la habitación siete, se lo agradecería…em…Lee…-dijo ella, el le sonreía exageradamente.:D

**Lee: **por allá.-y le señalo un pasillo. La chica observo el pasillo, luego volvió su vista al chico, y después se fue, dándose cuenta de que este la seguía.

Entro en una oficina normal, una de las paredes era exclusivamente de vidrio, y un chico se encontraba mirando a través de este.

La joven se magnifico al verlo bien de cara cuando este volteo.

Cabello negro como la noche, ojos de este mismo color, pero fríos y tan profundos que se era muy fácil perderse en ellos, su tez blanca hacia resaltar lo ultimo definido, era alto, y muy, o tal vez, demasiado guapo.

La chica se quedo un rato admirándolo.

Por otro lado, al pelinegro no le había resultado peculiar ese encuentro, no encontraba que resaltar, si, era linda, pero para el, ahí se quedaba todo…

**Pelinegro: **disculpa, ¿tú eres…?-dice en tono frío esperando una respuesta por parte de la pelirosa.

La chica sale de su trance al escuchar que le hablaban.

**Pelirosa: **oh, si…em…perdón, me llamo Haruno Sakura, un placer-dijo estrechando su mano y con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

El chico tomo la mano de la chica y se saludaron así formalmente.

**Pelinegro: **hmp, Uchiha Sasuke, ¿tu eres la novata aprendiz?-pregunta sin emoción alguna.

**Sakura: **em..si…-Sasuke vuelve a su escritorio, mientras veía algunos papeles. Lee miraba de reojo a nuestra novata, a quien estas miradas no le gustaban nadita de nadita…XP

**Sasuke: **m…4 idiomas, excelente genio en computadoras, gran ingenio, hábil…un buen historial, pero tu currículum es mejor, hmp, aunque te aclaro algo, ni a mi, ni a nadie en este empleo le importa el currículum de quien fuese, porque eso no te servirá en una lucha mano a mano.-dijo el en tono cortante, haciendo que a chica se echara un poco para atrás.

**Sakura: **entiendo, pero…por eso estoy aquí…-el chico la corta.

**Sasuke: **no interrumpas, eso es importante aquí, respeto, aun no término-dijo dedicándole una media sonrisa fría y hasta algo arrogante. La chica lo miro extrañada, no le había gustado mucho esa actitud, pero no sabia porque, sentía algo inmenso hacia ese muchacho…

El chico continuo- bien, te ayudare y enseñare, vendrás conmigo a los operativos, y veras atentamente todo, lo que se hace, lo que se dice, aprende de los errores, y de las cosas bien hechas, trata de pensar y actuar tu también, eso ayudara.-dijo el muy confiado en todo.

**Sakura: **bien, ¿algún otro consejo?-dijo en tono algo burlón. El chico guardo los papeles que informaban sobre su aprendiz, en unos cajones de un mueble que estaba detrás de ella, la chica nunca volteo para seguir con la mirada al Uchica, así que cuando el guardaba los papeles, ella le daba la espalda.

El muchacho respondió a la pregunta mientras se acercaba a la chica por atrás.

**Sasuke: **si-colándose, y hablándole cerca del oído como si le digiera un secreto- uno, cuídate de todos los pervertidos de aquí…y dos, hmp, si quieres trabajar aquí, viste ropa adecuada.-le dijo separándose de ella y saliendo de la oficina seguido de Lee.

La chica estaba atontada, le había encantado ese chico, y cuando le hablo bajito casi al oído, por poco se muere…se notaba en sus mejillas un tranquilo sonrojo, y era obvio, pero aun así…le parecía muy frío…aunque…no podía evitar encantarse del "profesor" que le había tocado.(¿y quien no? XP)

Luego de unos cortos instantes salio de la oficina ella también.

Salio a paso rápido de la oficina, y trataba de buscar al pelinegro,y así fue, al salir lo vio caminar. Acelero mas el paso para alcanzarlo.

**Sakura: **hey! Uchiha! Espera!-le decía en voz alta para que el ya escuchara.

El chico se detuvo y se volteo para ver a la pelirosa detrás de el.

**Sasuke: **¿Qué?-pregunto sin ánimo.

**Sakura: **es que…bueno…¿Cuándo comienzo?-pregunto algo tímida.

**Sasuke: **hmp, mañana a las 2, empiezas, bien?-se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, la chica tenia una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

**Sakura: **nos vemos!-dijo ella esperando una respuesta, el no respondió de ninguna forma, solo siguió con su camino.

Sakura se dio media vuelta, y se dirigió a la salida con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en si.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿?:-¿otra mas?-dijo un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos grises, se notaba serio, y estaba observando un papel.

¿?: si, recién nos llega esa…-afirmo la chica de cabello castaño que estaba parada en frente al escritorio del otro chico.

¿?: m…-el se llevo la mano derecha a la frente, en gesto de cansancio-maldición…creo que se están tomando esto en serio…llama a Uzumaki-ordeno el oji-gris.

¿?: Muy bien, ya lo llamo, Neji.-con esto la chica se retiro de la oficina.

Al estar ella afuera, Neji giro su silla, y se quedo mirando la ciudad desde su ventana, últimamente, esas cartas parecían mas serias que las anteriores, ya que hasta mencionaban fechas y lugares, ya no solo era un jueguito…se estaban proponiendo hacerlo…en serio….y eso, lo asustaba un poco.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un chico de rubios cabellos en punta (je ;)) caminaba con un atuendo de saco naranja muy llamativo.

A su lado iba un chico un poco mas alto, de pelo oscuro y ojos del mismo color, caminaba con el rubio, y parecía que hablaban de algo…¿importante?

¿?: no te olvides del partido a las 4, les vamos a dar una tremenda paliza…-decía confiado el rubio mientras seguía caminando.

¿?: no me voy a olvidar, dobe, y además, nosotros seremos quienes los dejen a ustedes como las botellas de sake de Tsunade…-y los dos al mismo tiempo dijeron…

-vacías! jajaja-se echaron a reír al mismo tiempo. Se conocían del trabajo hace ya unos dos años, y eran muy buenos amigos.

Naruto, el rubio, era hiperactivo, y se creía el numero uno, porque creía que de esa forma, podría serlo en verdad, en fin, el quería llegar al cargo máximo de la policía sección secreta, director, el puesto que actualmente era ocupado por Tsunade, a quien a el le gustaba decirle "vieja", "abuela", y cosas así, solo para molestar.

En cambio, cuando Sai, el otro, (lo odio…grr!!OwO) llego a ese empleo, era serio, frío, tanto que le hacia recordar a Naruto, a su mejor amigo, siempre frío, sin reacciones sobre saltantes, pero Sai pudo cambiar, ahora reía y bromeaba como todos, no tanto como Naruto, porque seria exagerado, pero si como alguien normal, cosa que antes no era…(y dudo que ahora lo sea…grrrr!...)

Mientras reían, un hombre se les acerco.

**Naruto: **hola Kankuro!-dijo animado el rubio.

**Kankuro: **hola, Uzumaki, Sai.-dijo el respondiendo.

**Sai: **-masticando un chicle reciente- m…hola-Kankuro lo vio "rarito".

**Kankuro: **¿podrías hacer lo mismo con la boca cerrada, Sai?-le reprocho el, Sai lo miro de mala cara.

**Sai: **ya no tendría esa onda "_cool" _…pero que mas da…-dijo de mala gana, y le hizo caso a su compañero.

**Kankuro: **hey, Naruto, necesito que mañana me llames, después del trabajo, es importante, no lo olvides, dobe, después del trabajo, si o si, hazlo, y a esa hora, ok? Bueno…nos vemos, tengo cosas que hacer, adiós.-con esto Kankuro se fue a paso rápido, ni le dio tiempo a Naruto de despedirse, quien se quedo con la mano alzada, Sai veía mal la corrida de Kankuro.

**Sai: **¡pero que pesado!-dijo, y volvió a su antigua forma de masticar el chicle.

Una chica de pelo castaño recogido en dos rodetes se les acerco a ambos.

¿?: Naruto, Neji quiere verte…-anuncio esta.

**Naruto: **hoolaa-dijo en tono burlón por lo que se le había pasado decir a la chica, quien lo golpeo en la cabeza.-auch! Bueno, bueno, ya voy…-dijo sobando la parte afectada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji seguía perdido mirando por la ventana. El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse lo saco de su trance.

Volteo para encontrarse con Naruto y la chica que lo llamo.

**Neji: **Naruto…Ten Ten, trae las cartas.-le ordenó a la joven. Quien enseguida se las dejo sobre el escritorio.

**Ten Ten:** aquí están, Neji…-dijo ella.

Naruto se acerco y comenzó a mirar las hojas sin agarrarlas.

Frunció un poco su ceño al leer algunas líneas.

**Naruto: ¿**puedo…-dijo señalando las cartas.

**Neji: **claro.-afirmo el.

Naruto tomo las cartas, y comenzó a leerlas bien, una expresión no muy normal en el, apareció, haciendo una excepción a su normal animo.

**Naruto: **esto…será mejor hablar con el presidente, ahora.¿donde esta?-pregunto acelerado.

**Neji: **en la casa de la playa, según me informaron.-el rubio salio a paso rápido del lugar, necesitaba hablar bien sobre el tema.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un rubio con cara de preocupación conducía por las calles de Japón, quería hablar con alguien….seguro era importante…muy…importante…

**Cont….**

**Escenas del próximo capitulo.**

-elegiste un mal día para comenzar tu trabajo-dijo el chico de forma fría.

-"¿pero de que habla? Si él fue el que dijo que hoy empezaría…"-pensaba mientras tanto la pelirosa.

-¡no te quejes! No ves lo guapo que esta…-le respondió su inner.

-la chica se sonrojo un poco mientras volteaba disimuladamente a ver al uchiha.-"bueno…estem…tienes razo…hey!! Arg!! No ayudes…"-le dijo en forma sarcástica.

-si tu así lo quieres…que guapo esta!!! CHA!-seguía hablando su inner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-no me importa como ni cuando, solo encárguense de protegerme a mi y a Hinata!-ordeno el presidente mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación.

-no dude de que así será, señor. dattebayo!-respondió el rubio que se había puesto de pie.

-haremos todo, y si es necesario, lo protegeremos con nuestras vidas-afirmo envalentonado Sai.

-"huy…ya tenia que hablar de mas ese…"-pensó el rubio con unas gotitas en la cabeza.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 2- un mal día

Mi primera clase en vivo


	2. Chapter 2

**Archivo Restringido**

**Nota:** -"pensamiento"-

Y este capitulo no es apto para a las que les guste Kankuro…

**Cap. 2 – un mal día**

**Mi primera clase en vivo **

Un chico rubio corría hacia la playa en busca de una persona. Se notaba preocupado ¿Cuál seria su razón?

¿?: Joven Uzumaki…¿Qué se le ofrece?-pregunto una mucama mientras pesaba al lado del chico.

**-**Kiba…donde…¿Dónde esta Kiba?...- pregunto algo agitado por su reciente corrida.

¿?: Esta descansando en el pabellón de la playa.-contesto antes de que el chico saliera corriendo.-de nada…-susurro para si la mujer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿?: y no lo se Temari-san…es que…cada vez nos llevamos peor…y yo…ya no estoy enamorada de él…pero una separación alteraría su presidencia…-comento una hermosa chica de cabellos azules oscuros con unos hermosos ojos plateados a una rubia sentada a su lado.

**-**no te preocupes, Hinata…veras que todo estará bien…pero…¿Cómo esta todo con…ya sabes quien?-Hinata se sonrojo mucho ante la pregunta.-no me digas que…otra vez lo…-fue interrumpida por la Hyuga.

- si…pe…pero…aun no le dije lo que en verdad siento…solo sabe la mitad de todo…-se lamento la joven.

-Hinata, deberías decírselo…ya no eres una niñita…-

-lo se pero…ugh…es tan difícil…es como…¿tu le has dicho lo que sientes a Nara?-la rubia negó avergonzada.-bueno, ¿lo ves?...no es tan fácil…-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kiba!!!-se escuchaba gritar a un rubio.

- m…¿Naruto?-el chico se acerco mostrando las cartas.

-debemos hablar de algo muy serio…¡de veras!-dijo mientras seguía mostrando los papeles.

El presidente enseguida se puso de pie, y con Naruto se dirigieron a la casa.

Al entrar, tomaron asientos, y comenzaron una charla.

-amenazas…otra vez…pero estas son diferentes a las demás, dan a entender que en verdad lo quieren llevar a cabo.-dijo Naruto mientras le daba las cartas al presidente, quien abrió los ojos como platos al leerlas.-indican lugar y fecha, todo es exacto…todo es verídico…-el presidente dejo las cartas sobre la mesa.

-no me importa como ni cuando, solo encárguense de protegerme a mi y a Hinata!-ordeno el presidente mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación.

-no dude de que así será, señor. dattebayo!-respondió el rubio que se había puesto de pie.

-haremos todo, y si es necesario, lo protegeremos con nuestras vidas-afirmo envalentonado Sai.

-"huy…ya tenia que hablar de mas ese…"-pensó el rubio con unas gotitas en la cabeza.-un momento…¿Sai?...¿cuando llegaste?...-pregunto con cara de miedo.

-recién…¿Qué no te diste cuenta?-para todo esto, Kiba ya se había retirado.

-(mientras se rascaba la cabeza) m…nop…pero en fin…¿vamos a Ichiraku?-pregunto animado.

-(suspiro) uf…el presidente en momentos de las mas creíbles amenazas…y tu solo te preocupas por el rammen…nunca cambiaras, Naruto…pero…en fin, bien, vamos, solo si tu pagas-

-ouhh….¡¿Por qué?!-

-ah, pues, no voy a cometer de nuevo el error de pagar los como veinte platos que te comes! ¡Me cuesta una fortuna, idiota!-

-m…bueno…-dijo rindiéndose.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Al otro día…a las 2 p.m.**

-buenas tardes, Sasuke-kun…-se escucho decir a una pelirosa mientras se asomaba por el borde de la puerta de la oficina 7.

El chico volteo su silla para encontrarse con una verde mirada, procedente de una linda chica que estaba parada en su puerta.(N/A: eso no es lo que el piensa…no por ahora al menos…)

-hmp, puedes pasar, no te quedes ahí.-dijo él sin cambiar su expresión.

Sakura entro en la habitación. Esta vez llevaba la camisa rosa, pero con todos los botones abrochados, un saco negro hasta la cadera, abrochado con escote en V, muy formal, y un pantalón negro, con unos zapatos de tacón de ese mismo color. Sasuke la observo por unos segundos, de arriba a bajo, nunca con mirada pervertida, él no se fijaba en su cuerpo, sino en su ropa…había seguido su consejo…

Dibujo una media sonrisa algo autoritaria, cosa que encanto a la pelirosa.

-veo que me hiciste caso-la chica miro el piso.-hn, siéntate, ¿Qué necesitas que te diga todo?-

-tu ayer me dijiste que el respeto era muy importante, y creo que una de las fases de ello, es obtener el permiso de un mayor para hacer algo en un reciente y desconocido lugar, ¿no crees, Sasuke-kun?-Sasuke se quedo prácticamente con la boca abierta ante aquello…¿tan rápido aprendía?...

-m…si, tienes razón, pero ahora no necesitas mi permiso para pasar y sentarte, me gusta todo eso…pero tampoco tanto…cansa…ten respeto, pero también puedes tratarme con mas confianza…aunque…creo que eso lo hiciste tu sola, ¿no?-Sakura no entendía, recién se había sentado en la silla enfrente del pelinegro.-lo digo, por lo del "Sasuke-kun", ¿o no te parece que esa forma de llamar a alguien es porque se le tiene confianza?-dijo él en forma algo altanera, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara, y clavara su vista en el escritorio, sin sacarla de ahí…

-bueno…yo…no se…es que…es…es costumbre…es todo…-dijo inventando una excusa, cosa que el Uchiha menor noto, pero decidió no fastidiarse la vida continuando con las preguntas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kankuro recién llegaba de trabajar. Estaba dejando su maleta en el piso para abrir su puerta, cuando escucho a algo detrás de él.

Se dio vuelta, y pudo ver a un hombre vestido de negro con nubes rojas, y lo apuntaba con una pistola con silenciador. No tuvo tiempo a sacar su arma…la bala ya lo había alcanzado…

Cayo en el suelo, dejando caer a su lado su propia arma.

El otro hombre, se dio la vuelta, y se marcho.

La bala había traspasado a Kankuro, y se clavo en el marco de madera de la puerta.

La puerta se abre luego de un rato.

¿?: …¿Qué?-dijo una mujer de cabello negro enrulado y ojos castaños al ver a su esposo inerte en el piso.-no…Kankuro…¡kankuro!! Despierta!!...no me hagas esto….-decía mientras abrazaba fuertemente al ex policía.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-bueno…¿Qué haremos, Sasuke-kun?-

-te enseñare cosas básicas, por ej…como manejar bien un arma-saca la que tenía él encima.-como esta…mira…agarrala bien, de acá…-Sasuke estaba ayudando a la pelirosa a usar la pistola..

Un chico de pelo rubio iba a la oficina del Uchiha mas joven con otro chico mas…(bel: mas lindo, grosso, divino, inalcanzable, e imposible de todos…)(inner bel: uah…vaya descripción…pobre chico…si te conociera…tendría que rezar por él…)(bel: mejor callate… ) pero se detuvieron en la puerta al oír hablar a este mismo chico…lastima que malinterpretaron todo…

-no, así no…¿Qué nunca siquiera tocaste una?-preguntó él.

**-**n...no…y aparte…no se…me da algo de cosita rara…-

-uf…pero para hacer bien lo que queres, tenes que al menos saber sostener una…¿ok?-

-m…bueno…va…o sea…esta mano acá…y esta ahí…no?-

-si, ¿ves que no era difícil?...ahora mira, te voy a llevar a bajo, ahí vas a poder usarla, acá no porque haría mucho escándalo, y aparte podríamos…-pero fue interrumpido por un chico aturdido.

¿?: ¡¡ya bastaaa!!! ¡¡¡Paren!!!!¡¡¡¿Qué no ven que están en una oficina de la policía federal?!!! Uy ya hasta parecen actores de los manuales de Kakashi…¿Qué se...?-pero se callo, al ver a Sasuke parado al lado de Sakura sosteniendo una pistola, y a esta que lo miraba raro, igual que el oji-black.

-(con una venita en la frente y cara de fastidio) Naruto…idiota ¿Qué parecemos que? No estábamos haciendo nada malo, tarado…ni mucho menos lo que se te habrá cruzado por esa cabezota estupida, que lamentablemente ya me imagino que fue.-afirmó Sasuke realmente enojado. Sai recién salía de atrás de la pared con cara seria. Naruto estaba anonado. Sakura estaba sonrojadísima. Y Sasuke estaba fastidiado por la presencia de tantas personas, y aun más fastidiado por las tontas ocurrencias de Naruto.

**-**es que…yo…este…que…pensé que…ustedes dos…um…-Naruto terminó rascándose la cabeza.

-pensó que estaban ligando, eso.-respondió Sai por el rubio.

Sakura se puso aun más roja (si es posible…) y Sasuke se avergonzó, y un leve sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas.

**-**publícalo también, no hay problema, Sai-dijo el sarcástico de punta a punta.

**-**bueno…perdón…pero…¿Quién es ella, Sasukebaka?-pregunto Naruto señalando a nuestra avergonzada, (pero ilusionada) pelirosa.

**-**m…-Sasuke volteo a ver a Sakura-ah si…ella es Haruno Sakura, y me tengo que encargar de enseñarle todo lo que se…-Naruto interrumpió.

**-**pobrecita entonces…le va a estallar la cabeza…y Sasuke…no te lo tomes como cumplido, que no era.-Sasuke levanto una ceja.

**-**Sakura, hola, soy Sai, y este dobe es Naruto, un placer.-dijo estrechándole la mano a la oji verde.

-el placer es mío…Sai…-pero antes de que pudieran seguir, una persona entro en la oficina, con un rostro horrorizado…

-Sasuke!! Hay un asesinato…mataron a Kankuro!! Debes venir, apúrate!!-Lee entró gritando.

A los tres chicos que conocían al fallecido, se les congelo el rostro…

**- **"maldita sea…¿asesinaron a Kankuro?...pero…¿Cómo rayos paso eso?..." vamos Sakura, sígueme.-la llamo Sasuke, ella salio atrás de él.

-bien-

-elegiste un mal día para comenzar tu trabajo-dijo el chico de forma fría.

-"¿pero de que habla? Si él fue el que dijo que hoy empezaría…"-pensaba mientras tanto la pelirosa.

**Inner Sakura:**¡no te quejes! ¿No ves lo guapo que esta?…-le respondió su inner.

La chica se sonrojo un poco mientras volteaba disimuladamente a ver al uchiha.-"bueno…estem…tienes razo…hey!! Arg!! No ayudes…"-le dijo en forma sarcástica.

**Inner Sakura: **si tu así lo quieres…que guapo esta!!! CHA!-seguía hablando su inner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una vez en la escena del crimen…

Habían patrullas policiales, como tres, luego, estaban Lee, Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, Sakura, y seis policías mas, que no importan mucho ahora…

-esto es grave…-dijo el pelinegro mientras veía el cuerpo de su ex compañero. Sakura estaba a su lado, y observaba todo con detenimiento.

**-**¿de que hablas teme? Esto fue un asesinato como cualquier otro…no hay nada fuera de lo "normal"- dijo confiado el rubio. Sasuke se agacho, y comenzó a mirar con más detenimiento.

-te equivocas, Naruto…no es así…este fue llevado a cabo por profesionales…-Naruto alzo una ceja sin entender.

-ah? Sory? ¿excuse mua?...no capishi yo…digo…no entiendo…¿de donde salio esa conclusión?- preguntó el Uzumaki aun más confundido.

**-**es cuestión de analizar las pruebas, Naruto.- hablo por primera vez Sakura.

-¿tu también notaste lo que Sasuke, cosa que nosotros no vemos?-pregunto rápido Sai.

**-**fíjense bien…-Sasuke se pone de pie. El peli negro continúa su explicación-lo asesinaron con un arma de fuego, aun así, nadie escucho nada, y al menos cinco vecinos deberían haber oído un tiro, o al menos la mujer de Kankuro, que estaba en su casa, aun así…no oyeron nada…eso quiere decir que el asesino usó un silenciador, eso demuestra que no son cualquiera…-todos se miraron entre si, exceptuando a Haruno.-pero…eso no es todo, fíjense, él tiene marcas de tres balas, y estas, están incrustadas en el marco de la puerta, y para que una bala con silenciador atraviese una madera como esta, debería ser mas o menos de 36…como mínimo…ya que el silenciador alteraría el proyecto de la bala, quitándole velocidad e impacto…pero…lo que mas me extraño…fue cómo no pudo defenderse…digo…que yo sepa, Kankuro estuvo 3 años entrenando sus sentidos para captar las presencias sencillamente, y miren, el seguro de su arma aun esta, eso indica que no tuvo tiempo de quitarlo…y eso asegura que…-Sakura lo interrumpe.

-que no capto a tiempo la presencia de su atacante, por eso lo tomo por sorpresa, y él no tuvo tiempo de sacarle el seguro a su arma, para intentar defenderse.-Naruto y Sai voltearon a ver a la chica muy sorprendidos. Mientras que Sasuke, dándole la espalda, dibujo una semi sonrisa, la había sacado las palabras de la boca, de seguro esa chica era inteligente, y eso lo ayudaría a él también.

-exacto…y veo, Sakura, que eres inteligente, usas mucho la lógica…no estas tan mal después de todo.-Naruto se acerca y le dice algo a Sakura al oído.

-(susurrando) eso viniendo de Sasuke, es un excelente, te felicito Sakura-chan…es muy difícil lograr eso…-ella esboza una ligera sonrisa, y luego se acerca a su sensei.

-definitivamente estos tipos saben lo que hacen, y lo hacen muy bien…tal vez este hombre sabia algo que no les convenía a otros que mucha gente se enterase…tal vez no querían que determinada información pasar a otras manos…-termino de decir.

Sai se decide a hablar**-(**recordando algo) oye, Naruto…¿Qué Kankuro no te había dicho que lo llames a esta hora? Cuando volviera del trabajo…-

**-**uh…tienes razón, teme…se veía asustado…tal vez…por eso le pasó esto…-dijo apenado el rubio…

-Naruto, Sai, ustedes encárguense de investigar por que mataron a Kankuro, Sakura, tu y yo averiguaremos quien hizo esto.-dijo dirigiéndose a su nueva compañera.

-¿Cómo haremos eso, Sasuke-kun?-

-aun no lo se…pero ya se me ocurrirá algo…-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos horas luego…

Naruto caminaba para encontrarse con una personita en especial…

Y ahí la vio, parada, recostada sobre la pared, con esos cabellos oscuros cayendo sobre su delicada espalda.

-Hinata-chaan!!! Holaaa!!!-la llamo el muy hiperactivo rubio…

Hinata al verlo se sonrojo un poco, y comenzó a hacer su típico juego de deditos.

-ho-holaa…Na…Naruto-kun…-dijo ella muy tímidamente. El rubio se acerco a ella, y de forma rápida, le robo un corto beso.

-que linda estas…de veras!!!-le dijo él, logrando mayor timidez en la peliazul.

-gra…gracias Naruto-kun…pero…ahora…qui…quiero hablar de…de…las cartas…-dijo ella tomando una extraña seriedad.

**- **ya te enteraste…bueno…ahí te va…-ambos se sientan en un sillón y comienzan a charlar.

**Cont………………**

**Escenas del prox. Capitulo.**

---------------------------

-Bueno, bueno…hola…¿quieres venir a tomar un café conmigo, lindura?-pregunto él, pero la joven paso de largo.

-plan fallido…-le dijo el compañero.

-cállate!-le reprocho él.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-llamas mucho la atención, Haruno.-dijo él. Ella sonrió mostrando leves celos.

-pues, no me reproches nada, Sasuke-kun, ¿o es que no viste a todas esas chicas?-dijo ella mientras veía a las fans del pelinegro con algo de rabia.

-hmp, todas son fastidiosas…-con esto siguieron su camino.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------




End file.
